Cassidy (Pokémon)
Cassidy (in Japanese: ヤマト, Yamato) is one half of the Team Rocket duo, who occasionally runs across Ash Ketchum and his friends in the Pokémon anime. She is one of the main antagonists of the spinoff series Pokémon Chronicles. She is a rival to one of the Team Rocket Trio, Jessie. In Japanese version she was voiced by Masako Katsuki. In English version she was voiced by Megan Hollingshead, Andi Whaley and Emily Williams. Character Cassidy's partner is Butch, and she is one of the few that usually manages to get his name right, much to his frustration as everyone else also calls him either "Biff", "Bill", "Bob", "Hutch", "Butcher", "Patch", "Botch" or "Buffy", among others (コサンジ, Kosanji in Japanese). Cassidy and Jessie met either before or shortly after their both joining Team Rocket, and are assumed to have been rivals since then. Unlike Jessie, Cassidy keeps her cool easier and is much less prone to violent outbursts. She also often referenced to Jessie, her awareness of Giovanni's dislike towards the Trio, and that they were likely to be thrown out of Team Rocket, something that Jessie usually ignores. However, just like Jessie, Cassidy can be quite cowardly and bumbling in nature, as her and Butch's plans to steal Pokemon have failed miserably, which took a toll in her pride as she admits in an upsetting manner that it's so sad for their plans to end in such humiliation. Personality Cassidy is ruthless and uncaring when she insulted Jessie, James and Meowth who she and Butch considered them to be losers and worthless due to their low ranks and failures of capturing Pokemon. Unlike Jessie, She is highly intelligent when she and Butch sneaked into Professor Oak's laboratory in Pokemon Chronicles and getting machines from Dr. Namba's technology not like Jessie and James who spent their money to build their own machines. She is extremely loyal to Giovanni and Professor Namba whom has a great trust in her and Butch proven to be superior to Jessie and James. She is proud of her rank and popularity among Team Rocket. She has good terms with her partner, Butch. Despite of this, she gags him with nicknames which offends him. History She first appeared in The Breeding Center Secret, where she and Butch build and advertise a fake breeding center to steal Pokémon. To further their goals, they framed Ash and his friends, as well as Jessie, James and Meowth, resulting them to be arrested. However Misty, Pikachu, and Psyduck gather enough evidence to prove her friends' innocence, resulting both Cassidy and Butch to be arrested while Jessie, James and Meowth escape from prison. Cassidy returned again Pikachu Revolts, where she and Butch were bailed out by Giovanni and started a new plot to steal more Pokémon at Mandarin Island by using a Drowzee to turn all of the island's Pokémon against their trainers. However, they made a mistake in turning Jessie and James' Pokémon against their trainers, resulting an angry Jessie and James to briefly team up with Ash and his friends. Jessie, James, and Ash enter into a battle against Cassidy and Butch, which ended when Misty's Togepi uses Metronome to defeat Drowzee, resulting all the Pokémon to be free from Drowzee's control and Cassidy and Butch to be thrown back into jail, much to their dismay. Cassidy appears in the Lugia story arc, where she and Butch teamed up with Dr. Namba to capture Lugia and its child. However, both Cassidy and Butch end up having a battle against Jessie and James (who attempt to beat them to it), but their battle frees Lugia, who then blasts both duos and their Pokémon into the sky. Cassidy returns as a recurring antagonist in Pokémon Chronicles, where she and Butch try to steal Pokémon for Dr. Namba's new secret project. Similar to Jessie, James and Meowth in the anime, Cassidy and Butch serve as comic relief in the spinoff series, as they failed everytime to steal Pokémon and get blasted off in the end, much to their complete embarrassment and distraught. Cassidy's Pokémon 020.png|Raticate (On Hand) 228.png|Houndour (On Hand) dozrie.png|Drowzee (On Hand) 302.png|Sableye (On Hand) 073.png|Tentacruel (On Hand) 210.png|Granbull (On Hand) 006.png|Charizard (Status Unknown) Navigation Category:Female Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Rivals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Minion Category:Incriminators Category:Imprisoned Category:Criminals Category:Greedy Category:Mastermind Category:Comic Relief Category:Sophisticated Category:Thief Category:Self-Aware Category:Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Book Villains Category:Provoker Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Brainwashers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Lawful Evil Category:Businessmen Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Terrorists Category:Honorable Category:Enforcer Category:Inmates Category:Incompetent Category:Cowards Category:Spy Category:Scapegoat Category:Abusers Category:Stalkers Category:Arrogant Category:Conspirators Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Insecure Category:The Heavy Category:Wrathful Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Mischievous Category:Hero's Lover Category:Friend of a Hero